


Куклы семьи Кумари

by Rettler, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Байки от Хэнка [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Physical Disability, Robots, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Кира Кумари с детства боялась кукол, сама не зная почему.
Series: Байки от Хэнка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Куклы семьи Кумари

Семья Кумари и семья Грейси всегда соперничали. Смешно, но все относились со странной толикой снисхождения и умиления к тому, как двое взрослых мужчин, словно взбесившиеся мальчишки, покупали еще только тестируемые новинки оборудования, программного обеспечения или же новоизобретенный материал. Впрочем, всё имело свой предел. При всей детскости, оба знали цену деньгам. Потому их споры ограничивались тем, что так или иначе могло понадобиться в быту или производстве, подняв кого-то из них в бизнесе на ступеньку выше. Обоим слишком дорого достались их состояния, чтобы спустить их на ветер. Потому дурачились разумно, спорили грамотно, выпендриваюсь по делу: никаких вычурных яхт, дворцов или любовниц.  
Только в одном семья Кумари отставала давно и безнадежно: в ней росла одна дочь. В семье Грейси, помимо дочери, погодки Киры Кумари, спустя много лет, неожиданно родился долгожданный сын. Впрочем, соперники никогда не враждовали. Кумари искренне радовался тому, что у его вечного спорщика родился такой желанный ребёнок. Мальчик, наследник, продолжатель рода.

Сам Кумари смирился с тем, что он растит девочку. Только вот особо не брал в голову, что девочка, быть может, и не слишком хочет стать наследницей большого, тяжелого и, если честно, мужского бизнеса. С детства он учил дочку всему, что могло бы пригодиться в жизни, полной хищных акул.  
Она еще в средней школе начала изучать азы финансов, рано стала ознакомиться с деловыми партнерами, а круг её друзей всегда тщательно фильтровали с родителями. Впрочем, это не мешало ей дружить с дочерью семьи соперника. Дана Грейси, которая с детства также познала и роскошь, и жесткую отцовскую руку, общалась с Кирой легко и непринужденно, но не более чем с одной из круга «своих». В остальном… В остальном в девочках проснулся дух соперничества, которые они много лет наблюдали в своих семьях.

Правда, их прихоти их ограничивались часто строгими отцовским «нельзя». Потому неожиданные «ненужные» сюрпризы воспринимались как личные достижения, а каждая безделушка, выпрошенная у отца, как настоящая большая победа. Впрочем, у обеих девочек было всё, что нужно для счастливого детства. Лучшие учителя, хорошая еда, качественная одежда, грамотный отдых. Обе семьи жили в почти одинаковых по уровню домах, ездили на одинакового класса машинах, организовывали одинаковые по размаху приемы.

И не было ничего такого, что Кхан Кумари не купил бы своей Кире, если днём ранее аналогичная безделушка появлялась у Даны. Если бы, конечно, Кира сумела убедительно объяснить, для чего именно она ей нужна.  
Вот только кукол Кира не просила никогда. Всегда испытывала перед ними ненормальный, почти панический страх, который тщательно скрывала. Отец не выносил трусов, и дочери бы не простил такого греха. В остальном… девочки были равны финансово и статусно.  
Кира не ощущала себя в чём-то хуже, ровно до того дня, когда неизвестный организовал покушение на семью Грейси. Автомобиль попытались расстрелять в дороге.

Уже на следующий день в обустройство дома внесли изменения в соответствии с требованиями безопасности, сам Грейси обзавелся телохранителем, жене запретили выходить из дома, а дочка... Сложно было объяснить 15-летнему подростку, что отныне его жизнь должна быть полностью подчинена жёстким требованиям безопасности. Потому Грейси подумал, раскошелился, подключил друзей, знакомых и купил Крея.  
KRY-45 представлял собой уникальную модель робота-телохранителя, произведенную по новейшим технологиям. Помимо невероятных рабочих качеств, Крей был чертовски красив. Дана сияла, шагая по улице, ощущая, как за ней плавно движется огромная человекообразная махина. По требованию Даны робота переодели из фабричного костюма в кожаный, байкерский. И кто бы догадался, что Край на самом деле не человек! Внешне он ничем не отличался от обычного мужчины. Именно Крей стал предметом тайной, непроходящий, испепеляющей зависти Киры.  
Почему именно Крей, самой Кире было непонятно. Она всегда была равнодушна к гаджетам, отдавая свою любовь элитной канцелярии и обустройству своего первого кабинета. В любом случае, стоимость игрушки девочка понимала слишком хорошо, чтобы осознавать: ей подобный подарок не светит. Она не просила, не упоминала, даже ни разу не завела разговор. Кира знала, что именно на её плечи ляжет управление состоянием семьи Кумари. Потому заглушила детские хотелки мыслями об учёбе и работе. Но Кхан был не слеп и не глуп. Он заметил, какие взгляды бросает дочка на механического телохранителя Грейси. Но первым разговор не заводил, ждал. Ждал терпеливо, поглядывая то на Дану, то на Киру, то на Сэма Грейси. Он-то понимал, что пока покупка такой игрушки была лишней, ненужной прихотью. Слишком дорого, слишком рано. Но на заметку себе взял.  
Кира училась, больше времени проводя в офисе отца, и в те редкие часы, когда встречалась с Даной, позволяла себе помечтать. Почему-то в её мечтах всегда присутствовал Крей. Необычный, яркий. Может быть, это было глупой детской завистью, мечтой об игрушке, недоступной и чужой. Kира улыбалась и старалась лишний раз не таращиться на робота, чтобы не слишком палиться перед внимательной Даной. А Дана весело хохотала, по-хозяйски обхватив рукой предплечье Крея, упакованное в черную кожаную куртку.  
Время шло. Дана выровнялась в красивую ирландскую девушку, и партнёры отца все пристальнее к ней присматривались. А Кира… едва ей стукнуло восемнадцать, как мать серьезно занемогла. И отец отправил своих девочек в Европу, в закрытую клинику.  
Тами Кумари боялась оказаться так далеко от дома одна, и Кире пришлось остаться с мамой. Борьба с болезнью с переменным успехом тянулась без малого три года. Именно в те дни, когда Кира часами просиживала в полутемной палате около неподвижной матери, обострился донельзя детский страх.

В больнице было много кукол. Их оставляли для детей и взрослых, чтобы отвлечь. Они лежали в коридорах на диванах, сидели на подоконниках, некоторые старотипные, некоторые новые, способные реагировать на человека. Датчики приводили в движение стеклянные глаза и заставляли синтетические губы растягиваться в улыбке, отчего Кира, зажмурившись, бежала что есть духу в палату к маме, пусть беспомощной, неподвижной… но зато обычной, настоящей, родной. И в этой палате не было ни одной куклы.  
Состояние мамы ухудшалось, и отец приехал в клинику, удаленно управляя своим производством, время от времени наведываясь на заводы и полагаясь на Хэнка Суорти, управляющего. Хэнк работал с ним почти два десятка лет, и Кхан часто говорил о том, что управляющего и друга в одном лице ему послала вселенная.  
А потом Тами не стало. Кхан никогда не думал, что он так любит жену. Её смерть оказалась для Кхана него жестоким, грубым ударом. Прах он ухитрился отвезти на родину. Правда, туда добраться после войны было сложно, но что делать. Кира же за болезнью мамы и хлопотами и не заметила, как пролетело время. Возвращение домой ее отчего-то пугало так, что она сама не могла понять, отчего именно.  
Отец сомнений дочери словно не замечал. Не желая растерять ее навыки, даже в сложные времена он не снимал с неё управления двумя рабочими подразделениями.  
Теперь, вернувшись с ней домой, Кхан Кумари всерьез озадачился тем, чтобы полностью передать бизнес дочери. Здоровье его подкосились после смерти жены, а возраст брал своё. Всё-таки Кира была поздним ребенком, и сейчас, пока он, старик на восьмом десятке, мог ей помочь советом, решил поберечь силы и уйти от дел. Кира не спорила. Работа помогала ей спрятаться от навалившейся боли. В своем горе отец не заметил, как пережила смерть самого близкого человека его дочь. По крайней мере, так казалась самой Кире.  
В тот день, когда Кхан Кумари окончательно отдал ей ключи от своего кабинета, и она с некоторой опаской переступила порог знакомого помещения в новом качестве, отец позвонил ей, велев взять свой подарок. Подарок лежал в папке с краю стола. Кира всегда получала в качестве приятностей к праздникам дорогие качественные гаджеты, косметику или брендовую одежду. Сейчас она смотрела на документ, упакованный в пластик, проводя по нему дрожащими пальцами. Это был сертификат. Золотой сертификат на приобретение робота-телохранителя в KREYST And Co.

Кира словно застыла.

Перед глазами всплыли встречи, Дана, Крей.

Высокий, надёжный, спокойный, словно стена. Который никогда не был занят работой, домом и всегда находил возможность ответить на любой вопрос Даны. И с которым она никогда не ощущала себя одинокой. Наверное.

Крей-мечта, игрушка, о которой она грезила в детстве. Кира тыльной стороной руки потеряла увлажнившикся глаза, ответила на видеозвонок. Отец улыбался.  
— Знал, что тебе понравится.  
— Но папа, это так дорого и…  
— Давно должен был это сделать. Мама вот мечтала о настоящем платье королевы… он замолчал, закурив. — И так был уверен в том, что оно ей ни чему, что удобнее носить дома брюки и толстовки. И теперь… Мечты должны исполняться, малышка. Прости, что так поздно. 

В салон робокомпании Кира поехала через три дня. Встретили ее со всеми почестями, тем более, золотой сертификат и… а Кира ходила и всматривалась в огромные трехмерные голограммы, расставленные по салону. Менеджер не мешал, но фиксировал каждый нюанс, отмечая, когда Кира задерживала взгляд на том или ином прототипе.

Он быстро уяснил, что клиентку интересуют человекообразные роботы без ярких отличительных признаков и раздражают пухлые губы и кудри. Потому быстро адаптировал через планшет систему, показывая те варианты, которые могли бы понравиться.

Клиентка сразу отмела дополнительные функции вроде навыков массажа или танца, зато дотошно изучала каждую классическую модель в стиле тех, что выпускали лет семь тому назад.

Ловкий парень шустро сменил год демонстрации. И вот тут клиентка действительно, как говорится, созрела. Она рассматривала модели долго, придирчиво, хмуря лоб и шевеля губами. А затем остановилась, ткнула пальцем.

— Вот. Он.

Голограмма раскручивала трехмерное изображение KRY-45. 

— К сожалению, эта модель снята с производства, к тому же, произведено их было немного. 

— И неужели не осталось ни одного?

— Я пока не могу сказать. Мне нужно связаться со всеми складами и аукционным площадками, а для этого понадобится время. Потому посоветовал бы вам просмотреть более поздние модели этого ряда. Например…

— Нет. Решила. Подожду, сколько понадобится.

Она хлопнула ладошками по столу и встала. 

— Вы понимаете, что не могу точно сказать, сколько времени это займет и…

— Меня устраивает. Подожду.

Кира торопливо вышла, а точнее почти выбежала на улицу. Перед глазами стояла голограмма… Телохранитель Даны. Глупости. Ей нужно вернуться, выбрать из новых и…

Она села в машину, обхватила голову руками. Кому она врет? В конце концов… она никогда не была избалована. Ей покупали хорошие подарки, но уж очень нужные. Даже слишком. Когда у нее была действительно дорогая игрушка? Нет, отец не жалел денег. Но садился с ней рядом, и они вместе считали, сколько часов потратит рабочий, чтобы заработать на ту же интерактивную куклу или зеркало с эффектами макияжа, потом обсуждали, насколько эта вещь действительно необходима… А потом Кира понимала: это все блажь, и не стоит потраченных денег. И со временем разучилась чего-то хотеть. Так бывает, если слишком долго ограничиваешь себя именно таким жестоким способом. Когда и деньги есть, но… учишься объяснять, почему именно эта хотелка и лишняя.

Сейчас в ней проснулась маленькая девочка Кира, отказавшаяся от кукол, дорогого, но одноразового выпускного платья и милой желтенькой машинки с автопилотом. И эта Кира хотела игрушку. Ту, которой у нее никогда не было в детстве.

Кира втянулась в работу легко. Может быть потому, что она повзрослела. Или же потому, что работать оказалось легче, чем сидеть у кровати умирающей мамы. Она без труда перебрала на себя все отцовские функции, хотя с радостью принимала советы и подсказки. Первые полгода прошли словно сплошная полоса автострады. 

Немного войдя в ритм, привыкнув к причудам (и оценив преданность) Суорти, она немного расслабилась, да так, что позволила себе выходной. тому же, на ее столе уже месяц лежало приглашение на день рождения Даны Йохансон, в девичестве Грейси.

Не особо вникая в вопросы подарков, Кира полностью доверилась Суорти, который нашел оптимальный вариант из виш-листа именинницы, а в назначенный день даже позволила себе поспать подольше, понежиться в ванной и неспешно выпить три чашки кофе на веранде. И ощутить странное волнение. Как в детстве, когда папа в первый раз взял с собой на работу. Или когда в первый раз села за руль, или...

Вечером Суорти отвез ее к дому Грейси. Дана рвалась ехать сама, но послушала управляющего, который напомнил о том, что за ужином подадут вино с личной плантации Сэма Грейси, и отказ от дегустации воспримут как смертельную обиду. 

Дану Кира узнала сразу. Красивая. Золотистые волосы, россыпь веснушек, полные молочно-белые руки, глубокое декольте. Они обнялись, причем импульсивно, непринужденно, и почти весь вечер проболтали, сидя на балконе.

Дана рассказала о своем замужестве, о планах. Её муж, Грехем Йохансон, должен был вернуться через месяц из долгосрочной деловой поездки. Несмотря на то, что они были женаты почти два года, времени вместе провели немного. Отец и Грехем налаживали новое дело, а в помощь был взят подрастающий Оливер. Места для Даны в этой суете почему-то не нашлось. 

— Но не скучаю, — рассмеялась Дана, обводя взглядом гостиную. — Научилась сама себя радовать, тем более, отец и муж, видимо, чувствуют себя виноватыми и не ограничивают меня в расходах.

Кира отпила глоток вина. Она уже не раз ловила себя на мысли о том, что то и дело искала взглядом Крея. Наконец, когда и сама Дана немного захмелела, она решилась. 

— А телохранитель? У тебя уже нет?

— Аааа! — рассмеявшись, Дана погрозила ей пальцем. — Помню, какие взгляды ты бросала на Крея. Наверное, потому я и продержала его так долго. Знаешь, как меня это грело? Владеть тем, чего нет у Киры Кумари? А сейчас… есть, но уже неинтересно, потому что ты его даже не заметила, — и Дана снова рассмеялась, пригубив вино. — Джои. 

Из холла вышел парень. Потому Кира и не обратила на него внимания, что он слишком напоминал одного из лощеных гостей. Полные чувственные губы, большие карие глаза, смуглая кожа, густые вьющиеся волосы. Отвратительно. И почему-то пугающе.

— Знакомься, это Джои. Моя новая игрушка. Умеет… все. Ну, ты поняла. Муж, кстати, подарил. Сказал, это лучше, чем иметь любовника. 

Кира вздернула бровь. 

— А Крей?

— А, ты же ничего не знаешь. На меня покушение было, плеснули кислотой. Попали на него, ну, программа сработала, и он вперед вышел. Просила папу найти замену внешнего покрытия, отказался. Сказал, что дорого, а на рабочие качества внешний вид не влияет. Но ты-то представляешь, как это? Когда за тобой таскается кукла с лицом Франкенштейна? В зеркале пару раз вечером отражение увидела, меня передернуло. А потом… потом машина ему на ногу наехала. Ну, повредила что-то, не помню. В общем. раскалибровка началась или как-то так. А Грехем должен был уезжать как раз, вот и подарил мне Джои. 

Кира медленно кивнула, глотнув вина. Отчего-то ужасно захотелось домой. Всё очарование вечеринки, смешанное с ожиданием чего-то необычного, угасло. Она сидела в большой неуютной гостиной, среди толпы незнакомых людей, а за спиной подруги детства стояла размалеванная кукла, больше напоминавшая робота из публичного дома. 

Но Кира умела держать себя в руках. Давно умела. И она досидела до того момента, когда гости стали расходиться, и даже проницательная Дана не заметила, как ей чертовски скучно.

Джои проводил её до машины (Кира все время рядом с ним ощущала непонятный дискомфорт), галантно открыл дверь.

Суорти вышел из домика для прислуги, где успел выспаться, поужинать и посмотреть какой-то сериальчик, сел за руль. 

Он прищурился, рассматривая хозяйку, затем нахмурился. Вёл машину, время от времени бросая настороженный взгляд на заднее сиденье. Кира безразлично смотрела в темноту, прижавшись лицом к стеклу. И ей было всё равно.

И снова ее спасла работа. Работа и папа, который старался всеми силами дать то, чего не успел дать в детстве. Он покупал фрукты, жарил лепешки, устраивал вечерние прогулки, и Кире казалось, что она никогда не была так счастлива.

Ровно до того момента, пока не увидела случайно оповещение на его телефоне. Из клиники, где умерла мама. 

Она не плакала. Сидела, обхватив голову руками и смотрела в одну точку. Он сразу понял, что она знает. 

— Кира, малыш… Ну что ты? Это просто жизнь.

— Сколько? — она не помнила, как заставила себя задать этот вопрос онемевшими холодными губами.

Кхан Кумари тяжело вздохнул, сел на край кровати, прижал к себе дочь. 

Он молчал. Врать не хотел, а сказать правду не был готов.

И Кира поняла. Потому беззвучно зарыдала, вцепившись в похудевшее отцовское плечо. 

Она старалась не думать о том, что папы не станет. Заваривала чай, искала фильмы для вечернего просмотра, приходила с работы раньше и говорила, говорила, говорила. Словно пытаясь наговориться на всю жизнь. Словно зная, как внезапно все может оборваться. 

Из KREYST And Co позвонили, когда Кира уже давно забыла о том визите, слишком поглощенная попыткой задрапировать хоть чем-то выступающее со всех сторон горе. 

— Мисс Кумари. Кажется, мы нашли то, что вам нужно. Возможно, потребуются некоторые технические доработки. Но в целом...

— Еду!

Почему-то подарок сейчас показался ей спасением. Подарок самой себе. Сбывшаяся мечта. Пара часов, когда она не будет ощущать гнетущую тяжесть, поселившуюся в доме. 

Ей назвали адрес одной из аукционных платформ. Ехать было далековато, и Кира заказала место на рейсе, здраво рассудив, что в дороге нужно отдыхать. 

Через три часа она уже садилась в арендованную машину и вводила координаты. 

Она впервые видела аукционную площадку и плохо понимала, куда идти и что делать. Но опасения оказались напрасны. Владелицу «золотого сертификата» встретили, провели и чуть ли не разжевали дословно, что и как.

По правилам аукциона, клиенту всегда предоставляли заказ в сравнении. Часто те, кто много лет выпасал раритетную модель, в итоге останавливали выбор на совсем другой. Сейчас в огромном ярко освещенном боксе в демонстрационных фиксаторах располагалось шесть моделей типа «Робот-телохранитель» с характеристиками в соответствии с пунктом 76 Конвенции. В остальном модификации могли отличаться, но базовая программа была на всех одинаковой. Покупатели оставались за стеклом снаружи и могли по желанию повернуть любую модель в нужную позицию. 

Кира увидела его сразу. Почему она знала, что это будет именно Крей? Или была уверена, что судьба не может так долго бить? Кислота некрасиво взрыхлила плотный имитатор кожи, оставив бугристый восковой наплыв, закрывающий голову от виска, щеку, шею, плечо и часть руки. 

— Оформляйте. 

— Мисс Кумари, дело в том, что возникла некоторая сложность. Помимо внешнего дефекта…

— Оформляйте, — в голосе зазвенело раздражение. 

Менеджер кивнул, не моргнув глазом, стал торопливо вводить что-то в электронную форму. 

— Мы провели замену поврежденных элементов опорного механизма, потому калибровка сейчас составляет девяносто процентов. Это, конечно, ниже стандарта, но мы сделаем хорошую скидку. 

— Я могу заказать элемент покрытия, который поврежден?

— Разумеется. Но это нецелесообразно. У этой модели покрытие имело рекордное количество датчиков на дюйм, и его цена составляла почти треть цены робота. Поэтому скидка не покроет его стоимость и… 

— Заказываю.

И снова вышколенный менеджер кивнул. 

Кира выдохнула, села на пол. Прямо на пол в холле большой аукционной площадки, не стесняясь ни людей, ни роботов, ни натыканных повсюду камер. 

Ей принесли воды, дали пару таблеток витаминов и стакан энергетика. Прибежавший врач успокоил всех: нервное перенапряжение, просто устала. Давление упало, бывает. 

Пока списывали показания ее состояния с браслета, она ставила пальцем подписи на документах, которые подсовывал менеджер. 

— Ваш сертификат покрывает стоимость робота и покрытия, а с учетом скидки у вас остается еще сумма, которая за пару лет бонусами даст возможность купить более новую модель. Могу предложить вам программы для мониторинга? 

— Да, — она потрясла головой, вздохнув. — Заведите бонусный счет на программу ремонта. 

— И впредь рабочие вопросы решайте со мной. — за спиной Киры каким-то непостижимым образом оказался Суорти. Он был мрачен, а в голосе звучало беспокойство. Даже вечно застегнутая под шею кожаная куртка оказалась неряшливо наброшенной на непривычно мятую рубашку.  
Уже садясь в машину, Кира вспомнила важное, нашла взглядом менеджера конторы. 

— А диск? У него были другие владельцы? Как быть с тем, что он помнит?

— О, не волнуйтесь. Жёсткий диск полностью форматируется, после чего система с обновлениями загружается заново. Так что все в порядке.

Кира кивнула.

— Когда его привезут?

— Завтра. Утром, вечером. Как вам будет удобно.  
Суорти был зол, но молчал. Хотя время от времени раздраженно сдувал падавшие на лицо выгоревшие волосы и бросал прищуренный взгляд на Киру. Ну еще бы… Уехала непонятно куда, молча, заставила волноваться… И Кира неожиданно для себя неуклюже потянулась к нему, обняла за шею  
— Извини меня?  
— Только в этот раз, — проскрипел Суорти. Но по голосу было ясно: больше не сердится.  
Кира вернулась домой, когда совсем стемнело. Дома горел свет. Кира разулась, на цыпочках пробралась себе в спальню. По дороге заглянула в комнату отца. Он спал, неуклюже забросив руку на подушку, и у Киры холодок пробежал по спине. Рядом с ним на кровати светилась мерцающая голограмма. Тами Кумари.

На ее лице застыла виноватая добрая улыбка. Руки были неестественно раскинуты. На маме был нежно-голубой ночной комплект, в котором ее запомнила Кира в ту, последнюю ночь. Возле отца лежал посмертный слепок Тами. Мамы.

Кира не помнила, как забежала себе в комнату, зажав рот руками, и, упав лицом в подушку, зажмурилась.

Не плакать. Только не плакать!  
Она стиснула зубы, что есть силы вцепилась в подушку, стараясь вытащить из памяти что угодно, только бы перебить тот ужас, который до сих пор стоял перед глазами. К которому, словно паутина, выбрасываемая огромным невидимым пауком, добавлялся нарастающий детский страх. Отчего-то Кире казалось, что изо всех углов на нее таращатся стеклянными глазами куклы, растягивая губы в уродливых улыбках.  
Крей. Который теперь будет у нее. И она всегда будет знать, что никто не ударит в спину. Что она всегда под защитой, и что вечером сможет просто позвать, и кто-то будет сидеть в кресле, пока она пьет чай. Интересно, кресло его выдержит? Нужно купить новое. Или для роботов есть специальные?...  
Кира не помнила, как задремала. Крей спас ее, даже еще не появившись в доме.  
Она продрала глаза утром и ужаснулась. Девять часов? Правда? Она в детстве так долго никогда не спала!  
В кухне, отреагировав на будильник, пикнула кофеварка, загудела микроволновка, разогревая любимые панкейки.  
Неуклюже шаркая ногами, вошел папа. Он сел за стол, налил себе сока, его взгляд был отстраненный.  
— Папа?  
Он молчал, безразлично глядя на дочь. Затем его губы растянулись в той самой знакомой, страшной улыбке.  
— Тами?.. Амир, малыш…  
Кира застыла, словно пойманный зверек, глядя расширившимися от ужаса глазами в одну точку.  
Ее обхватили чужие руки, осторожно оттеснили в сторону.  
Она словно откуда-то издалека наблюдала за тем, как Суорти бережно уводил ее отца, как звонил кому-то, и только затем позволила себе расслабиться.  
— Мисс в порядке?  
Она выдохнула, обернулась.  
За ее спиной стоял Крей.  
В недорогом штампованном рабочем комбинезоне, со смазанными чертами половины лица, но от этого не менее теплый и надежный.  
Она выдохнула, вцепилась в его руку.  
— Да. Помоги мне сесть.  
К ее удивлению, есть ей все ещё хотелось. Она выпила две чашки кофе, съела все панкейки, когда вернулся Суорти. Он был мрачен и немногословен.  
— Кхан пока… поболеет. Справишься? Помогу.  
Кира оглянулась на Крея.  
— Теперь справлюсь. Что с папой?  
— Срыв. Деталей не знаю.  
Теперь в доме Кумари постоянно дежурил врач. И пусть Кира давно вела дела самостоятельно, но осознание того, что можно спросить при необходимости совета у отца, придавало чуть больше уверенности. Да что там, само понимание того, что она — дочка, маленькая девочка, которой доверили порулить огромным крейсером, и вдруг оказалось, что капитан без сознания, а команда ждет её распоряжений. Помогал Суорти. Сильно. И Крей. Механический мозг вычислял все самые пакостные моменты, когда Кира была на грани срыва, и ухитрялся снизить градус накала, то ли перебоем в связи, то ли чашкой кофе, то ли просто упавшей на пол ручкой. И Кира была благодарна.  
Отец временами приходил в себя, узнавал дочь, сурово расспрашивал, как обстоят дела с производством, с отдельными подразделениями, и никогда — с самой Кирой.  
В один из вечеров к ней приехала Дана. Кира махнула рукой на график, перенесла совещание, и они весь вечер пили коктейли, болтали о пустяках и смотрели видеоальбом из последней поездки Даны в Азию.  
Джои стоял за спиной Даны: отец запрещал ей ездить по вечерам самой без телохранителя. Крей… Да, Кира признавала, что повела себя по-детски, спрятав любимую игрушку, но не смогла заставить себя признаться, что Крей уже у неё.  
Дана уехала далеко за полночь. Кира с удивлением обнаружила, что осталась трезвой, хотя выпила три бокала, она выключила свет в комнате, нажала пульт кофеварки и села в кресло. Луна освещала газон перед домом. Кофе пошел хорошо, а еще разыгрался аппетит, и она позволила себе съесть круассан («Доченька, ты должна думать о фигуре, ты склонна к полноте, ни крошки во рту после пяти вечера!»).  
Сон не шёл. Она уже и пристроила подушку в кресло, выровняла дыхание и закрыла глаза. В какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что на нее кто-то смотрит. Странно. Вроде бы дикий страх кукол поутих с тех пор, как в доме появился Крей. А потом… Потом Кира увидела едва заметное движение в темноте за окном. Недолго думая, потянулась к телефону, активировав камеру. В темноте было отчетливо видно, как у самой стены двигается несколько неуклюжая фигура. Крей?  
Кира опустила голову, закусила губу. Крей. Ушёл.  
К Дане.  
Ощущение беспомощности нахлынуло как в тот день, когда заболел папа. И если в той, первой волне она выплыла, то сейчас… просто захлебнулась.  
Она пила бокал за бокалом, в каком-то диком, ненормальном отчаянии, и пришла в себя, когда жёсткая рука вырвала у неё бутылку с алкоголем.  
— С ума сошла?  
Суорти смотрел на зло и сухо.  
— А если да, то что? — неожиданно для себя самой вскинулась Кира. — Не имею права? Ах, ну да. Я ни-на-что не имею права. Работать, соответствовать ожиданиями папы. Ему же плохо. А что мне плохо? Очень-очень плохо?  
Суорти мотнул головой, отпил пару глотков из бутылки.  
— Где Крей?  
— Ушёл.  
— Ушёл?  
— К Дане. К своей обожаемой неповторимой Дане… Которую якобы стёрли у него из головы.  
Суорти нахмурился, отобрал телефон Киры, запустил с него кофеварку.  
— Давно?  
— Часа два как она уехала. А сейчас который час?  
— Пять утра.  
— Темно.  
— Потому что пять утра, — резонно пожал плечами Суорти.  
— Значит, час тому назад. Или полтора. Я после ее ухода не смогла заснуть, а потом…  
— Увидела, что он ушел, и напилась. Похвально. Ладно. Будь тут. Поеду спасать твою игрушку.  
— Нет, — Кира устало упала в кресло, обхватив голову руками. — Не надо, Хэнк. Пусть… Он так хотел вернуться к ней, что даже стёртые файлы не выбили её из памяти. Я не имею права его держать и…  
— Это она заказала аварию.  
Кира непонимающе уставилась на Суорти.

— Когда на него попала кислота, Грейси не захотел выбрасывать деньги на восстановление его лица. Ты сама уже знаешь, сколько стоит покрытие в этой модели. Мол, на работоспособность оно не влияет. А Дану это не устраивало. Дана хотела красивую игрушку. Мне потом охранник из их гаража рассказал, что это она велела выгнать машину, когда они выходили во двор, и загнать так, чтобы его помять. Ну в смысле ухудшить работоспособность, и…  
— Суорти… — Кира жалко, как ребенок скривилась, Хэнк протянул руку, потрепав её по голове.  
— Всё, нюни распустила. Свари кофе, а я поеду.  
— Ты привезёшь его?  
— Я точно привезу его, а ты свари мне кофе, — тепло улыбнувшись, он накрыл её плечи упавшим на пол пледом и торопливо вышел из комнаты.  
Киру морозило. Плед не помогал. Не помог кофе, который она успела сварить, выпить и снова сварить.  
Звонок поступил ей около семи утра, от Даны.  
— Кира, привет. Тут ваш беглый робот у нас появился, прорывался через запитанный контроль, немного пообгорел. Но в работе все окей, папа просто на ночь включает по всему периметру дома электроохрану под напряжением. В общем, ваш Суорти его забрал, так что…

— Да, Дана, спасибо тебе.  
— Окей! Встретимся на выходных? Хочу показать тебе своё новое приобретение.  
— Да, конечно. Обязательно.  
Дана отключилась. Кира обхватила колени руками, устроилась перед окном так, чтобы видеть дорожку к дому. Ждала.  
Машина Суорти показалась минут через сорок. Ехал он с обычной скоростью, уверенно припарковался перед домом.  
Кира зажмурилась.  
Если что-то пошло не так…  
Если всё-таки что-то пошло не так…  
— Идиот, — она с облегчением услышала шаги и ворчливый голос Суорти. Если Хэнк ворчал, все было в порядке.  
— Идиот полный. Что ты там забыл? Она не знала, как от тебя избавиться, а ты туда как собачка бежишь.  
Крей стоял в дверном проеме, ссутулившись, глядя в одну точку. Куртка справа сильно обгорела, видимо, там, где он напоролся на силовое поле. Надо будет потом проверить, как сильно повредился. Хорошо, что покрытие заказала с запасом.  
Хэнк подошел к большой плазме, нащупал крышку панели управления.  
Покопался в кармане, достал свой телефон, включил синхронизацию.  
Плазма приветливо мигнула, затем закрутился значок соединения.  
Парня, обслуживающего гараж Грейси, Кира узнала сразу, хотя видео было смазанным и темным, но голос говорившего, с небольшой картавинкой, не оставлял сомнений.  
— Машину обновлю. Заказал уже.  
— Дорогая!  
— Так заработал.  
— Не думал, что у Грейси так щедро платят.  
— А это смотря за что, — хохотнув, парень долил себе пива. — Помнишь, у хозяйки был андроид-охранник? Которому тогда кислотой попало? Вот. Хозяин ни в какую ни ремонтировать, ни менять, а над мисс Даной уже посмеиваться начали, ну она и попросила.  
— И ты согласился?  
— А что мне? Да там всё чисто. Машину ставила она, специально стояночный тормоз не подняла, и вывела в нужное место, я только толкнул хорошо, пока она с ним говорила, чтобы голову не вовремя не повернул. И вариантов было два: или отойти и пустить машину на мисс Дану, или стоять, вот и стоял. Да все в порядке, хозяин его по программе поменял на нового, все довольны, а мне как раз хватит доложить и обновить машину.  
Суорти мотнул головой, погасил экран.  
— Значит так. Мы сейчас это посмотрели и все дружно забыли. Кира принимает таблетку от похмелья, ей сегодня работать, ты, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь робота, — идёшь со мной, там приедет эксперт конторы, пришло твое покрытие, сделают пробную замену материала. А я… А я еду домой пить пиво и жрать сосиски, потому что ночью катался по вашим личным делам. Вопросы?  
— А можно мне… пиво? — Кира растерянно смотрела на Суорти, панель и робота.  
— Тебе таблетку и в офис. Самой.  
Крей подобрался.  
— Поздно, птичка. Ты с замерщиком.  
— Я с мисс Кирой, — набычился Крей.  
— С замерщиком! — рявкнул Суорти, назидательно подняв палец вверх. — Будешь спорить, отвезу туда, куда твоя синтетическая душенька так стремилась. К Дане, к чертям собачьим.  
Крей отступил. Кира вздернула бровь.  
— Всё, все за дело, — Суорти ответил на сообщение в телефоне, кивнул роботу и зашагал вперед.  
Кира осталась одна.  
И отчего-то ей стало спокойно. Так спокойно, как не было уже много лет.  
В коридоре раздались шаркающие шаги. Папа.  
Кхан Кумари медленно вошел в холл, сел в кресло, поднял голову, рассматривая дочку.  
— Ты красивая, Кира. И так долго сама.  
Кира пожала плечами.  
— Я не сама, папа. У меня есть ты, есть Суорти, есть дом, работа…  
С языка чуть не слетело «Есть Крей», но после ночного происшествия этот факт заставил усомниться в своей правдивости.  
— Я так виноват перед тобой, малыш, — Кхан тяжело качнул головой. — Это было так неправильно.  
— Папа, да все отлично, ну что ты. Хочешь позавтракать?  
— Кира… Акир, мой Акир… — по морщинистому лицу потекли слезы, Кхан медленно стал оседать в кресле, Кира бросилась к телефону.

Отца забрали в клинику. Вариантов домашнего наблюдения уже не рассматривали.

Суорти пообещал присмотреть в конторе, отпустил ее в больницу. Кира просидела без малого два часа в холле, то и дело поглядывая на спрятавшуюся на подоконнике куклу.  
Немного успокоилась только тогда, когда по коридору раздались неритмичные тяжелые шаги. Крей.  
Он молча занял свое место за спиной Киры, и ей стало теплее.  
Вышедший врач только опустил глаза. Кома. Готовиться к худшему.  
Домой ехали молча. Благо, Суорти сам разгребался в конторе, не загружая ее проблемами сверху.  
Вымотанная Кира съела сендвич. Укуталась пледом в кресле и мигом уснула.  
Она открыла глаза, когда в помещении было темно. Неуютно. Слабый свет от фонаря во дворе заливал комнату, делая знакомые предметы чужими и страшными.  
Отчего-то вспомнился дом до ремонта. Вот здесь стоял старинный стол, который забрали из родного дома папы, когда чудом попали на его родину после войны. А на диване всегда сидела мама, и у нее в руках была шкатулка. Куда она делась? Или это была и не шкатулка вовсе? А вот там, в углу, был камин, который потом заложили, а вот тут стояли большие качели, плетеные, удобные, летом их выносили на улицу.  
Кира медленно поднялась с кресла, перешла к тому месту, где стоял диван. Для этого пришлось сдвинуть тяжелый неуклюжий торшер. Зачем было его сюда лепить? Стоял себе диванчик да и стоял. И маме было удобно. Разумеется, с него было лучше всего видно качели, на которой она, Кира, играла с…  
Кира вздрогнула.  
Из темноты на нее смотрели глаза. Страшные, застывшие глаза куклы.  
Она упала на пол, обхватив себя руками, успев коротко всхлипнуть:  
— Крей!  
Кукла не исчезала, хуже того, ее пухлые губы медленно растянула страшная застывшая улыбка.  
Яркий свет резанул глаза. Кира поморщилась. Голова нещадно болела. Она попыталась сесть, ей помогли.  
— Крей.  
Робот придержал ее, помогая устроиться в кресле. Больше в комнате не было никого.  
— Крей, что… Что это было?  
— Я не знаю. Вы упали на пол, были без сознания.  
— Я испугалась. Кукла. Здесь была кукла! Она смотрела на меня!  
Робот настороженно осмотрелся по сторонам.  
— Где именно?  
— Ввввот, — неуверенно ткнула пальцем Кира.  
Сейчас, при ярком свете торшера, страхи отступили, и она увидела, что показывает на туалетный столик, где до сих пор хранились мамины безделушки.  
Крей медленно обошел комнату, затем вернулся.  
— Мне нужно погасить свет.  
— Мне страшно.  
— Я никуда не уйду.  
Кира кивнула. В конце концов… он ведь никуда не уйдет!  
Свет погас. Крей плавно обошел комнату, вернулся к тому месту, где прежде стоял торшер, раздался глухой скрип, который, видимо, должен был имитировать вздох.  
— Идите сюда. Не бойтесь. Прямо ко мне. И смотрите на меня.  
Она послушалась, подошла вплотную, ощущая, как робот взял ее за руку, осторожно обнял за плечи.  
— Мисс Кира. Я здесь. Все в порядке. Медленно посмотрите туда, где стоит туалетный столик.  
Кира повернула голову и застыла.  
Ее глаза в ужасе расширились, и только ощущение Крея, к которому она прижалась всем телом, не давала сорваться в бездну паники.  
В воздухе, ровно на высоте детского диванчика, она отчетливо увидела фигурку ребенка. Мальчика лет двух-трех, которого вполне можно было принять за большую куклу. Вьющиеся черные волосы, пухлые губки, огромные глаза. Он улыбался, поднимая ручки, привставал, подпрыгивал и вновь садился на место.  
Крей медленно подвел ее ближе, коснулся рукой изображения. Оно вздрогнуло, заискрилось на его руке мириадами цветных кубиков.  
— Голограмма. Все в порядке.  
Он дистанционно послал импульс датчикам, включая свет.  
Изображение исчезло.  
— Крей, это…  
— Сейчас посмотрим, погодите.  
Механизм нашелся в том самом туалетном столике: аккуратно вмонтированный в глубь.  
— Хорошая работа. Вот здесь луч света от фонарного столба падает на зеркало, выходящая подсветка обеспечивает нужное преломление, формируя трехмерное изображение как раз на уровне луча. Игра света его в какой-то мере оживляет.  
Кира смотрела на крохотную конструкцию, уютно встроенную в столике.  
— Крей, значит… Это я его так испугалась в детстве? Но почему? Зачем?  
Крей повозился, неуклюже встал на колени.  
— Как раз на пересечении луча и картинки, если опустить проекцию, мы увидим, что плитка истерта. Здесь стояла мебель.  
— Да, качели. Вроде дивана на цепи. Летом их выносили на двор, но на ночь всегда возвращали в дом, и я на них играла с…  
Он вопросительно поднял голову.  
— С братом, — едва слышно договорила Кира упавшим голосом.

Суорти удалось разговорить не сразу. Даже разбуженный среди ночи и вытащенный в хозяйскую гостиную, он сопротивлялся до последнего, пусть и припертый к стенке неопровержимыми доказательствами.  
Наконец, видя полные слез глаза Киры, сдался.  
— У Тами был сын. Акир. Он погиб в два с половиной года. Упал с качелей на глазах Тами. Она… наверное, немного тронулась головой, всюду его искала. Кхан подключил все свои связи, всех врачей, но лечение ничего не давало. А вскоре она забеременела. Сознательно. Сказала, что к ней вернется Акир. А родилась ты, Кира. И состояние Тами усугубилось. Она кричала, что ребенка подменили, что ее сына украли, звонила в полицию. У Кхана не было выбора. Только сказать ей, что у нее теперь двое детей. Он потратил огромные деньги, чтобы сделать голограмму Акира. В то время еще не было возможности делать голограммы с передвижением в пространстве, и он установил аппаратуру так, чтобы Тами могла видеть ребенка, сидя на кресле. Ей показывали тебя, его и уводили.  
— То есть меня… сажали около изображения… мертвого брата?  
Суорти выдохнул, обхватил голову руками, съехал по стене на пол.  
— Кира, я просил их. Много раз. Но кто меня слушал? Я был пацаном, которого приняли на первую работу, пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Что я мог?  
Кира села рядом, ощущая напряженное плечо Суорти.  
— Ты не виноват… Это…  
— Виноват. Потому что не смог почти ничего сделать.  
— А потом? Почему это прекратилось?  
— Потому что к твоему папе приехал деловой партнер, Уил Крейст. Они обсуждали что-то весь день, разговор затянулся, он велел приготовить ужин в кабинете. А его партнер, ныне один из учредителей KREYST And Co, которому мы, кстати говоря, до сих пор поставляем несколько рабочих элементов для производства, приехал со своим роботом, KRY-40. После модификации эта модель была переименована в KRY-45 и пошла в ограниченное производство. Телохранителя Крейст оставил в комнате.  
Тогда Тами пришла вечером посмотреть на детей. Тебе уже было шесть, и детское любопытство сменилось страхом. Холодная мертвая игрушка с монотонными движениями и странной улыбкой… Как ты еще умом не тронулась от такого партнера по играм.  
В общем, ты плакала. Тами улыбалась и рассказывала тебе, что братика нужно любить. Тогда тебя забрал на руки KRY-40. И ему не смог помешать никто. Ни охрана, ни Тами. Он внес тебя в кабинет и сообщил Кхану, что его ребенок находится в состоянии стресса, пульс и давление пребывают на грани критических, и ребенок на грани сердечного приступа.  
Тогда Кхан словно очнулся. Тами увезли на полгода в клинику, а здесь все переставили. Вот только демонтировать оборудование… Ты же понимаешь, что основной механизм зацементирован в фундамент здания и выведен проводами наверх? Вот… так-то.  
Кира вздрогнула, обхватив себя руками.  
— Крей. А я-то думала.  
— Да я сразу понял. Они не меняли внешний вид, только программное обеспечение, и убрали недочеты.  
— А я всю жизнь панически боялась кукол.  
— А я… боялся за тебя, Тами и Кхана. И вот как вышло.  
Суорти сидел, обхватив голову руками. Тами опустила ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Ты не виноват, Хэнк. Ты мне много помог. Очень много. Особенно… Это же ты нашел Крея, да?  
Хэнк пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.  
Пикнуло сообщение. Кира потянулась за телефоном, но читать побоялась, отдала Суорти.  
Он несколько секунд смотрел на дисплей, словно в забытьи.  
— Мисс Кумари Старшая. Позвольте получить распоряжения насчет захоронения Кумари Кхана.  
Кира кивнула. В окне розовел рассвет. Взрослый. Первый полностью взрослый рассвет, которого так боялась Кира.  
Он был болезненный, как свежая рана.  
Пугающим, тяжелым.  
Он не был одиноким.


End file.
